


谋叛

by Thalidomide



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Portal Knights
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalidomide/pseuds/Thalidomide
Summary: 这个世界不是第一个被地裂毁掉的，也不会是最后一个。
Relationships: Lancelot/Tristan (Arthurian)
Kudos: 1





	谋叛

**Author's Note:**

> 传送门骑士au  
> 特里斯坦参考了一点王者之心的形象

在凌晨时特里斯坦终于回到了秋泉。他踉跄着从传送门黯淡的光线中落地，迅速拉弓射杀了几条嘶嘶吐着黏液围上来的毒蛆。高塔近在咫尺，但火焰空洞骑士的夜间巡逻还未结束。他的大部分武器都遗失在了废骨场，只剩下一把铜制十字弓。那对他来说并不称手，不过短时间内也没有别的替代品。他惯用的长弓在蠕虫坑被雷电击成了两截。

他精疲力竭地在原地躺下。魔物趋利避害，传送门几步之内通常是安全的。他睁着眼睛，感受到从毒蛆身上抽取的力量缓慢地流进身体；眩晕感渐渐散去，喉咙里的血腥味也没那么难以忍受了。

秋泉没有村镇和集市。地裂后幸存的居民纷纷举家迁往雀之堡向传送门骑士寻求庇护，一百五十年过去，这里村庄荒凉，房屋破败，有些猎人会搭伙前来捕杀橘史莱姆，为了少得可怜的红浆果。出于感同身受而非对蔑视弱小，特里斯坦偶尔也会对他们生出些怜悯之心：他自己刚刚决定做一个弓箭手的时候也是如此笨拙。

他在地上躺了三刻钟，空洞骑士们纷纷化成光柱消失。他理理披风站起来。

“梅林——！！”他将双手拢成喇叭朝塔顶大喊，感到太阳穴又开始一阵一阵地胀痛。

过了几分钟，高塔上丢下来一个什么东西，他快步走上去，是个小小的蓝色烟花。

“还是那么古怪。”特里斯坦嘟囔着，攀着塔身凸出的装饰石块向上跃去。——感谢无畏的阿尔丁，空洞骑士们不懂得装备防具，他的一身盔甲没有被拿走，可以凭借护腿稍微滑翔一会儿。事实上高塔内部有楼梯直通塔顶，但一级一级爬上去想想都令人丧失斗志。

“太没礼貌了，传送门骑士特里斯坦。老人家辛辛苦苦建起来的塔喔——两个月不见，你好得很嘛。”

两个月。特里斯坦差点一脚踩空。他本想说自己只离开了一周有余，但最后只沮丧地开口：“那么，新的情报。中空维度的时间流速变更为二十五分之一。”

“越来越慢了喔。”梅林心不在焉地举了举魔杖记录下来。“有大事要发生。我没想到你还愿意从曼德海姆公馆回来。”

“别开这种玩笑。”特里斯坦别过头冷淡地说。

“……而且你真的当了脆弱的弓箭手。好吧，我们已经有足够多的战士了，弓箭手总要有人做。但法师恐怕只有我一个这样的……”

“兰斯洛特彻底疯了。鬼界的迷雾束缚了他的心智。”

“……地裂发生之后，我大部分的魔力都消失了……”

“哈，我来这里不是听你抱怨的，大法师梅林。”

“是的，这些日子我刚好做了些药水。为什么不尝一瓶，然后从塔上飞下来试试看？——我没有恶意。等你要着陆的时候药水会保护你的。”

特里斯坦沉默了。他还想说星星空洞骑士出现在龙女王的领地附近本身就很反常，说他在猝不及防之下被推进了通往废骨场的传送门，说他不得不借道雷电蠕虫的中空维度；但梅林已经举着药瓶递到了他嘴边。那液体泛着淡金色，口感也没让他失望，就像是强咽下一口沙子。他不禁想起在废骨场的水牢里捱过的时日：那里的墙壁由发光的沙石方块砌成，在缺少食物时他也曾期盼过它们能果腹。

他落地的时候脚踝有些痛。

“这种药水的名字叫猫爪。”梅林在头顶喊。特里斯坦想起这塔有十五人高，而他安然无恙地着陆多半是因为脚下是一片小水塘。毕竟这里是秋泉。现在他从脖子往下都湿透了，栗色的发梢漂散在水里。他掬起一捧水润润喉咙，恍惚中差点以为自己还身处蠕虫坑。天知道，两天三夜，整整两天三夜他都在跟那庞大的虫子周旋，紧绷着每一块肌肉蹲伏在它看不到的角落里，等待蠕虫探出尾巴，那是唯一的弱点。相比之下击杀的过程倒是不值一提，机械地拉弓，射箭，箭用尽了就将以太化作箭矢。最后蠕虫的临死反扑让他受了点伤。

他也不知道自己为什么鬼使神差地来到了秋泉。中空维度有通往任意岛屿的最高权限，需要武器和药水的话，去雀之堡找兰马洛克显然更合适；秋泉是他成为传送门骑士的地方，仅此而已。不管是出于纪念还是别的什么，这份多余的情感都该属于带领他成为传送门骑士的人——

但兰斯洛特已经认不出他了。现在白骑士盘踞在鬼界，攻击每一个或误入或路过的东西。从某种意义上讲，曼德海姆公馆倒成了清净之处，在损失了几个小队之后，连空洞王都不再向鬼界派遣人手了。

——“加雷斯和加荷里斯死了……我说过我要离开几天去北极龙女伯爵的中空维度，但他们竟然真的跟来了。人越多……怪物就越强……我还没来得及教给他们……两个都死于龙息。是我的错……”

我上一次去曼德海姆公馆的时候，兰斯洛特至少还会抱着我痛哭。特里斯坦想。

他低着头趟上岸来。

告别的时候特里斯坦顺口向梅林讨要武器，后者眨着眼睛问他又要去哪儿。他踌躇了一阵决定还是实话实说：“鬼界。”

梅林一脸“我就知道”的表情踩着木质楼梯噔噔噔跑下去，留下一句莫名其妙的“你最好去趟繁星顶”。特里斯坦从清晨一直等到太阳高高地升到了头顶又快要落下去，久到他以为梅林把自己也丢进了祭坛里。他甚至又回到塔的上层逛了逛，最靠近塔顶的房间是个储物室，里面乱七八糟地堆着红色粉色的传送石碎片，打磨的工艺早已失传了；一些手掌那么高的小雕塑，特里斯坦敏锐地辨认出它们有些来自地裂之前的文明。此外就是些出自梅林本人手笔的东西，簇晶铸的号角，还有几瓶不知什么功效的五光十色的药水。

“喏，就是这个。”在他考虑着去岛的边缘随便走走时，梅林挪开木板跳了上来，举着三根拳头大的棒棒糖。

“但这是棒棒糖。”特里斯坦苦着脸说。他当然感受到了里面循环流动着惊人的魔力，握柄处的机关看起来是弹弓一类的东西，但羞耻总要有个限度。而且这跟繁星顶又有什么关系？高文在繁星顶，是他自告奋勇去的——特里斯坦一度怀疑过正午的利剑在黑暗中是否还能保持警觉，不过战绩显然是最好的证明，星星空洞骑士的力量的确被极大削弱了。

“但这可是南瓜味的棒棒糖！”梅林跺着脚，“总之只有这个。我没办法给你变出来一把弓。”

特里斯坦只好向他道谢。

“先去繁星顶！”梅林大喊。

这不应当。他颓丧地拎着一束棒棒糖离开了高塔。

TBC


End file.
